Kabuto x OOO
by Kylelius
Summary: When Tendou Soujis Hyper Zecter malfunctions during a critical fight against Caucasus, he is sent flying into a strange and unknown world inhabited by a Rider he has never seen before. What will become of the two as they attempt to find a way to fix the Hyper Zecter and get Tendou home, safe and sound? *This is not a ship fic*


"You!" Yelled Caucasus, "You alone I cannot forgive!"  
They say in space, no one can hear you scream, yet Tendou Souji heard Caucasus perfectly. That yellow bastard had propelled himself onto Kagami's escape pod and was about to smash it open!

I will not let this stand, thought Tendou, I will save Kagami and put an end to Caucasus' plan to end the human race!  
He pulled the lever on his Hyper Zecter. His suit began to transform, becoming more streamlined and energised. "Change! Hyper Beetle!", the Zecter announced.

Tendou felt 10x stronger and faster already but there was no time to lose. One split second wasted and Kagami would already be dead! He hastily slammed the button on the Hyper Zecter and initiated the Hyper Clock Up sequence, "Hyper Clock Up!", the Zecter announced again. His suits internal reactor opened, and wings of pure kinetic energy unfurled on his back, it was time!

The Hyper Clock Up had made Tendou faster than light itself, enabling him to break the time barrier and go backwards in time. Everything around Tendou had seemed to stop where it was and a gate of light opened before him, signifying the time barrier. He ran through it as fast as he could. If he stopped at the wrong moment, he could be displaced in time forever.

"I'm coming, Kagami…" He whispered to himself. Light bent all around him as he ran, as incomprehensible as a dream. He was reaching his destination point soon, oh so soon, then he would send Caucasus into the depths of space for all he had done!

Then something happened, something unexpected. By all means, it shouldn't have happened at all. It was a sound, a feeling at the side of Tendous belt where his Hyper Zecter rested. It was…sparking? Tendous Hyper Zecter was sending out sparks and crackling furiously!

What's going on here? He tried to think but the moment he tried to, the sparks began to envelop his entire suit and send him careening off into the endless tunnel of light!

This wasn't right! Did the Zecter malfunction?! Tendou started to wonder what was going to happen to him now that he was trapped in this tunnel of time. Would he stay there forever? What would happen to Kagami and planet Earth?

Some time passed, about 1 to 2 minutes, though it felt more like an eternity to Tendou, before he saw something ahead. An opening, a crack within the light.  
An exit!  
He mustered what strength and determination he had left him and jumped toward the crack, it's light shining onto his helmet more intensely every second. His suit continued to crackle with electricity and sparks from the Hyper Zecter. He doesn't know exactly why he jumped toward the opening, it wouldn't lead him back to Kagami or anywhere he knew, that option had long since left him. Perhaps it was his will to survive. Finally, he had reached the crack!

The first thing that met Tendou was the cold, hard pavement. Followed by his own heavy breathing and the Hyper Zecter forcefully ejecting itself from his belt with a violent shock. The lightning around Tendous body had subsided and he was starting to regain his composure.

Tendous suit was in poor condition due to the warp jump, so he disengaged the Kabuto Zecter, allowing the suit to fade and rebuild itself for later usage. Tendou stood up and looked around him. He was in… a city? A city he was certain he'd never seen before. That wasn't all either. The sky was…blue… and the path he was on was directly next to a flowing river of crystal-clear blue water!

So, there he stood alone. A sleek tall man dumbfounded by this new world that surrounded him, his rough black hair swaying in the cool breeze that he had not felt in much too long. After some contemplation, he'd summarised that he was most certainly not on earth anymore, at least, not on HIS earth. On Tendous earth, a vast majority of the oceans have been dried up completely due to the Shibuya Meteor striking the earth 7 years ago, creating desolate wastelands all across the globe and an almost cracked sky.

"Its… beautiful…" Tendou seemed to say to himself, almost unconsciously.

There was barely time to reminisce however, as the discarded Hyper Zecter began to let off a beeping noise he had not heard before. Tendou rushed over to the lump of metal and picked it up hastily, wondering what was wrong with it. He pushed the Hyper Clock Up button and the beeping seemed to stop. Perhaps it was because it never went into the Hyper Clock Over phase?

"What's wrong with this thing? I thought ZECTS craftsmanship was perfect when it came to Zecters…"

The Hyper Zecter was broken, that much was clear. One look at it and you'd know something was off. That was likely the reason Tendou had been sent to this…alternate earth rather than back in time. The Zecter had malfunctioned during the warp jump!

Tendou started to panic, though only internally. If the Hyper Zecter didn't work anymore, how would he get home? How would he save Kagami? Was his earth destined to fall prey at the hands of the Worms? No, no he mustn't think like that, what would his Grandma say?

Perhaps this earth still has a remnant of ZECT laying around somewhere, though this was a long shot, it was Tendous only real hope at fixing this blasted thing. He shoved the broken Zecter in his pocket and resumed staring at the gorgeous blue river that flowed by him. He hadn't seen such pristine water in far too long. His Grandma once told him: 'He who controls the water controls the world', something he remembered all too well back on his earth growing up. Maybe this wasn't so true anymore…

Tendou found himself lost in thought, before he heard screaming coming to his right! People were running away from something, screaming that there was a monster attacking the city! Tendou nearly leapt to his feet in shock, were Worms also on this earth?! If they were, then he found it his sworn duty to exterminate them wherever he can until his Hyper Zecter can get fixed! People continued their screaming, yelling for someone to help them and Tendou wasted no time.

He held his Zecter in his right hand, his suit would've finished repairing itself by now, so it was time! With a voice full of righteousness, Tendou said:  
"Henshin!"  
And inserted the Kabuto Zecter into his belt. It also declared 'Henshin!' and within a moment, Tendous body was being covered in hexagonal patterns that made up his Masked Form suit. He had transformed into Kamen Rider Kabuto.

However, this form wasn't going to suffice fighting a Worm of this supposed calibre. Masked Form was purely defensive and featured many bulky armour pieces that weighed Tendou down. He flipped the horn of his Kabuto Zecter about 90 degrees before it started making a whirring sound, similar to a generator. The aforementioned armour pieces of Masked Form began to split at the seams, revealing the suit beneath. Tendou declared once more:  
"Cast Off!"  
Before fully flipping the Kabuto horn 180 degrees across his belt, revealing the Zecters internal 7 Dial. This caused a violent reaction within Tendous suit, causing the armour pieces to completely fly off and disengage. His suit was completely revealed and perfectly streamlined now. The final touch, a Rhinoceros beetle horn brought itself up from Tendous chest onto his mask, completing the Kabuto look. His Zecter announced one final time:  
"Change! Beetle!"

Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider Form, had arrived. A sleek red tinted suit designed for close combat and agility. His visor light up, designating where the Worm was attacking and the fastest route to get there. It wasn't far, so there was no need to Clock Up yet, he would save that for the fight itself. Tendou started to run fast ahead, following both his visor trail and the screams of the general populace.

It wasn't long before he came upon the scene. It wasn't just one monster, it was many! There could've been at least a thousand of these…things! Whatever they were, they were unlike any worm that Tendou had seen before, certainly not natives. They were about half the size of an average human and looked like…piranhas? That was odd, they looked like malicious, demonic piranhas!

They all seemed to be coming from a specific tall building a short way ahead, flowing out like the water these things would supposedly have came from! Kabuto decided to attack the problem at its source and started to run over there, taking out as many of these piranhas as he could with his Kunai Gun. They weren't strong at all, falling after one strike of Kabutos blade, but there were too many of them to make any kind of dent to their numbers! Another thing was that when they were vanquished, they'd release…medals? There weren't many, each only releasing about 5-8 each, but it was still extremely odd.

Eventually, the building was in sight and even more monsters were pouring onto the street. Kabuto ran ahead, coming across a main road leading to the buildings entrance. He stopped for a minute to picture how he would go about attacking such a large threat. Perhaps he could use Clock Up to defeat as many as possible? Maybe his Kunai Gun could be used to destroy them from a distance? Ideas came and went to Kabuto as he stood there, but they were all dashed when he looked a way over to his right.

Two men stood there, or at least, one man and one…Rider?! Kabuto couldn't get understand what he was seeing, another Kamen Rider on this earth? The suit didn't look too streamlined, so he couldn't be affiliated with ZECT. It was more…modular, you could say. A Red, yellow and green colour motif, from top to bottom, with big eyes that seem like they could see right into you and claws on his hands that even steel couldn't hold against. The man next to the rider was…less as impressive. He seemed like a delinquent of sorts, with blonde hair practically covering his right eye and an intense look on his face. Then Kabuto noticed the man's right arm. It was odd, extremely odd. The arm was almost completely a crimson red, with dashes of green streaking it in the wrist and lower sections, along with a sort of wing like object protruding from the forearm.

They seemed to be having an argument about how to handle the situation, something about a combo? Kabuto noticed that the man seemed to almost exclusively gesture with his right arm, perhaps a tick of some kind. It seems that Riders in this world are obligated to keep the peace as well… Kabuto still mostly remained out of sight, both wary of what they were doing there and curious as to how this new, never before seen Rider operated. The man with the red arm smirked before handing the Rider two green medals, both outlined with a different type of insect. Interesting. Perhaps this was the Riders method of transformation…

The Rider proceed to take two other medals out of his belt, most likely his transformation catalyst, and inserted the other two green ones into the empty slots. He now had 3 green medals set up in a diagonal line on his belt and looked extremely confident in himself, maybe the colours meant something? The Rider stood there for about 3 seconds, eyeing the flow of monsters continuing to pour out of the building ahead, before reaching for a circular disc on his side buckle. It began to make a low-pitched beeping noise when he held it and shined a dull green. He ran it smoothly across the surface of his belt, with the disc releasing a different, high-pitched chime every time it touched one of the medals. This was the moment Kabuto had waited for. He observed.

After all 3 medals were touched by the disc, The Rider announced:  
"Henshin!"  
It was the voice of a young man, around 18-20? Younger than most of the Riders working for ZECT, that's for sure. Still no verification of the age or allegiances of the other man next to The Rider, but that could come later, now was the time to see this Riders transformation.  
Not long after The Rider announced Henshin, the belt declared the medals in his belt. It said:  
**"KUWAGATA-KAMAKIRI-BATTA!" GA~TA, GATA, GATAKIRIBA! GATAKIRIBA!"  
**A bright green barrier formed itself around The Rider! Visions of the medals, scaled up to impressive sizes formed on his head, body and legs, before shaping those parts into completely different pieces!

The Riders head shifted from a red beady-eyed helmet into a green, horned and insect-like head, reminding Kabuto quite a lot of Kagami's Rider Form. His main body and arms turned green, with his steel-rending claws shifting into mantis-like blades that protruded all along his forearm. His legs remained exactly the same, probably because he didn't switch his third medal.  
Interesting. Very Interesting! So this Rider uses the medals to transform in an almost…modular fashion. One could try to make the comparison between this and Kabutos Cast Off, but It would near impossible. This Rider was on a whole other level in regard to his flexibility! A stag beetle, mantis and grasshopper form…what other forms could this Rider possess within his arsenal?

The Rider must have been feeling powerful, because as soon as he fully turned the bright green of the insect kingdom, he began to let out a powerful bellow toward the heavens for all to hear. Kabuto was taken aback a bit by this, but the man next to him nearly fell off of his feet due to the sheer force The Rider was emitting from just his throat! Kabuto thought that perhaps now was the time to make himself known and to stop those monsters from rampaging any further. Nice and easy, he thought, no sudden moves just yet.

He walked up to both of them, in plain sight and full red armour. When he was within a reasonable distance from the bellowing that seemed to last way longer than it probably should've, he spoke up:  
"Hey!" He said, "Over here!"

The first to notice out of the two was the man next to the Rider, who turned around with the most serious look you've ever seen spread across his face. His eyes widened in shock upon seeing this imposing beetle man striding toward him and his companion. He turned to the Rider.  
"Oi! Eiji! We've got more trouble here!" He said before quickly spinning back around and pointing a mangled green striped finger directly at Kabuto, "You! Who the hell are you!? Answer me!"

So, the Riders name was Eiji? Duly noted. Kabuto continued to approach the two as nonchalantly as possible, so as to not make them think he was an enemy. He wanted to know more about this beautiful blue world and its threats, and it seemed these two were his sole way of doing so. Upon hearing his friend call him, Eiji ceased his yelling and spun around to look at Kabuto, nearly tripping over himself in the process.

"Huh?! Hey, you! Are you another Rider? Like me? Did President Kougami send you to help us out?"

Huh, it seemed this Eiji was more astute than his companion. He had already guessed that Kabuto was a Kamen Rider like him and meant them no harm. Kougami? Kabuto didn't recognise this name, but it confirmed one thing in his mind. This was most definitely NOT his earth as they hadn't even considered mentioning ZECT. ZECT must not even exist on this earth…

Kabuto was now within ample talking distance of the two, with the other man still giving him evil eyes, thought he didn't attack him, even when in range. Kabuto spoke to Eiji.

"We can speak and work things out later… for now, we have another problem." He said before pointing toward the monsters ahead of them.  
"I will help you, for as my Grandmother once said, 'I am the centre of the world, so…I will save the world'"

Kabutos strong words took Eiji aback a slight bit, but not enough to deter him from his original goal. Using the powers granted to him by the GataKiriBa combo, Eiji split himself into countless copies! All with the same strength as his original self, and ran toward the flow of monsters, mantis blades at the ready! Kabuto was also prepared. He wasn't phased in the slightest when Eiji split into copies of himself, he had seen much worse and crazier during his time.

"Clock up!" Said Kabuto, pressing a large button on the side of his belt. This was his trump card, Clock up! It allowed him to move at just under the speed of light for around 10 seconds, give or take. He felt the effects almost instantly, dashing toward the wave of monsters, slashing and shooting every single one of them that entered his range. To Eiji, he looked like a whirlwind of death, a red blur of blades, a true Hero. Eiji was also doing his part, having his copies split up and defeat as many as possible, with the man trying to catch the small metallic medals that flew from their bodies as they were destroyed, perhaps it was his hobby?

Around 10 seconds had passed now, Kabutos Clock Up ended with him by one of the Eijis side.  
"What the heck was that just now!?" Asked Eiji, making sure to keep his copies fighting, "I could barely see you move!"  
"I said we would talk later…" Solemnly replied Kabuto, "We must finish this quickly! It looks like they're joining together!"

Sure enough, just as Kabuto noticed, the piranha demon things were retreating into the sky, joining together as one! They melded together in a sickening manner, causing ripples in their flesh as they joined with each other. On the bright side, they had now stopped coming from the building and these seemed to be the only ones left. Eiji exclaimed that now was the time and every single one of his copies brought out their disc once more before running it along their medals. After scanning all three, the disc announced:

"**SCANNING CHARGE!"**

This was repeated for each copy, sounding off for a total of about 100 times. The main Eiji turned to Kabuto once more and said, "Please! Let's finish this together!"

The Scanning Charge must be Eijis finishing move. Luckily for Kabuto, he had one as well. He pressed the buttons on the top rail of his Kabuto Zecter, each announcing: "One! Two! Three!"  
After this, he flipped the horn back to its Masked position, allowing kinetic energy to gather from his Zecter and transfer itself to his helmets horn, causing lighting ripples along the way.

"Rider…Kick!"

He forcefully ripped the Zecters horn back to its Cast-Off position, letting the built up energy explode! Kabuto and Eiji gave each other the Go-Ahead nod before leaping into the air, a lone Kabuto amidst a sea of Green Eijis, and extending their right foot for their signature Rider Kicks! All of them flew at incredible breakneck speeds toward the giant monster. The passion of their attack was heard in their voices, putting all their strength into every second until the impact!

Their kicks collided with the monster with the force of an explosive warhead, completely annihilating the monster on impact! Kabuto and Eiji both landed safely, with Eiji reforming himself into one entity once more, while the other man looked astounded at the sheer amount of those metallic medals that started to spew from the monsters destroyed body, attempting to catch as many as he could. Kabuto wasn't going to ask where he was putting them…

The Riders were both exhausted from performing their finishing attacks and were panting rapidly, with the biggest toll being taken on Eiji. They both disengaged their transformations, Tendou putting his Kabuto Zecter in his shirt pocket while Eiji removed the medals from his belt. Tendou finally got a good look at the man under the suit. He did look young, around 18 like Tendou thought, with messy brown hair and gaudy bright clothes. He looked like a traveller more than anything, a gypsy if you were being blunt.

As soon as Eiji disengaged, he collapsed on the floor from exhaustion, barely able to keep balance. He looked up at Tendou and saw him standing above him, confident as ever.

"Thank…you…" He said, "What's…your name?"

Tendou responded by pointing a solemn finger toward the sky and saying:

"Grandmother said this; 'I walk the path of heaven. I am the man who will rule over everything.'….I am…Tendou Souji."

"That's…a mouthful…."

Eiji dropped unconscious on the floor, the strain on his body too much to bear from the Combo usage. Tendou could hear the other man running toward them, and he immediately went over to Eijis side. He crouched by Eijis knocked out body, gave an evil side eye to Tendou and said:

"Tch! I told him this would happen if he used a Combo! Oi, you! You're coming back with us to the café until we can sort everything out! Oh, and by the way, my name is Ankh! Don't you forget it…"

With that, Ankh and Tendou began to carry Eiji along the road, toward a café that Tendou had never heard about in this bright blue and beautiful world he had ended up in. He had many questions already. What kind of Rider was Eiji? What parent names their child Ankh? What were those medals he was collecting? Who were the Kougami Foundation?

Questions that Tendou Souji, Kamen Rider Kabuto, may eventually find his answers to…

**CHAPTER ONE, FINISH**

_**Heyyyy :D Thank you very much for reading this! ^^ This is just a lil passion project I've got going on at the **__**moment. I really love Kamen Rider as a whole, specifically Kabuto, and thought it'd be a cool idea to put the intense drama of Kabuto with something more light-hearted, like OOO!**_

_**If you don't know what Kamen Rider is, please give it a shot! I will attempt to write more when I'm able to. Thanks again and have a great day! :3**_


End file.
